


Fireside.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Liang Wangji was only a child. And Xu Bingwen refused to allow death to claim him.





	Fireside.

Smoke filled the air, and burned at his lungs. A heavy cough left the child as he curled up, the heat licking at his skin. Liang Wangji could hear the crackle of flames and the wood it burned, but his vision offered no sight to the sound. That only made his fear worsen. He hadn't a clue what to do, his only ability was to cry and hope that maybe his mother or father would find him.

His attention was seized as another heavy cough rocked his body, tears stinging his eyes as he curled more into himself. Maybe this would be over soon. The heat grew with his fear, but a part of his mind tried to ignore the almost painful warmth. At least the fire wasn't burning him. Suddenly, everything changed. Shouts filled the air, growing louder by the second. Footsteps echoed through the burning house, and Liang Wangji wasn't sure what to make of the sounds. But it caused a harsh ringing in his ears, and his tears to worsen.

He never was one who liked loud sounds. Shouting voices were suddenly right near him, and he felt his body being moved. What was happening? But, unable to find his voice, he simply clutched onto the source, wheezing coughs seizing his body as he felt the being begin to move. Each step rattled his body, causing a faint pain to thrive everywhere. But all he could manage were soft cries and wheezes, his eyes squeezing shut. But slowly, with each shaking step, the warmth dissipated. The air felt free of smoke, the child greedily drinking in each breath of air that didn't sting his lungs and leaving a horrid taste on his tongue. But each inhale was met with a wheezed, stuttering cough.

The movements slowed to a stop, and as they settled to a stop, he was able to hear the hammering heartbeat of the other. He felt a bottle pressing against his lips, and water poured through. He happily took in the liquid, having not realized just how thirsty he became during the period of being within the flames. After a few minutes, the bottle was pulled away and a hand gently rubbed against his back while sitting him up. Maybe this was father. Or at least, that was his hope. and when the other spoke, Liang Wangji was met with a familiar voice. But it wasn't the one belonging to his father. 

" A-Ji? Can you hear me? "

Big brother. Or at least, that was what Liang Wangji always called him. But in turn to the question, he gave a small nod. And with this reply, Xu Bingwen moved the younger, settling him into a more comfortable position. He was leaned against the other, Liang Wangji taking note that the other seemed to be inspecting him. Liang Wangji tensed for a moment, before deciding that maybe he should try and speak. It was hard, definitely. But he managed to get out a few words, his throat already feeling dry once again. But he tried to ignore that, just for the time being. 

" What happened Da-ge? I...I can't see. " 

His voice was hoarse, and quiet. But it seemed the other understood had had been asked. Another movement. Then he felt hands gently resting on his face, tilting his head occasionally. He remembered that the other had been wanting to be a doctor, so he was taking the guess that he could probably fix whatever was wrong with his eyes! But the small sigh, an almost defeated sound, almost immediately killed that hope. The hands left his face, and he felt himself being hoisted up once again. And the silence only added to his fear. Xu Bingwen didn't say anything about his eyes, and that made him sure something was wrong. 

" ...Da-ge? Do you know what's wrong? "

Silence.

Then Xu Bingwen spoke up, his voice soft but loud enough for the younger to hear as they began to walk. 

" Yes. And da-ge will try to fix it, okay? Don't worry. "

The words were comfort. And with that, Liang Wangji rested his head against Xu Bingwen's chest, listening to the thrum of his heart. And slowly, sleep claimed the young boy, oblivious to the worry buried into Xu Bingwen. 


End file.
